


Como Quiser (Smash Into You AU)

by alysurr



Series: Smash Into You Interludes [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Mermista and Sea Hawk make up after his disappearance in Smash Into You.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Smash Into You Interludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951750
Kudos: 10





	Como Quiser (Smash Into You AU)

When Sea Hawk got home, Mermista was sprawled across his bed, laying on her stomach with her laptop open and a textbook in front of her. She’d changed out of her work clothes and was wearing one of his t-shirts and new thigh-high socks, with her hair still damp in a bun. 

Sea Hawk kicked off his shoes and immediately joined her in the bed, kissing her temple while he squeezed her ass. Mermista moved away from him, wrinkling her nose. “Go take a shower, you smell like a brewery.” Sea Hawk laughed as he pushed himself off the bed. 

“That’s fair,” he replied, starting to unbutton his shirt. He headed to the bathroom in just his boxer briefs. 

“Don’t bother getting dressed,” Mermista called after him just before he closed the door.

“Oh, don’t worry, coisa linda, I wasn’t planning on it,” Sea Hawk called back. 

As soon as she heard the water shut off, Mermista closed her laptop and moved her stuff back to her backpack at the foot of the bed. She considered adding his shirt to the pile, but decided she wanted him to take it off of her to reveal the black lacy lingerie she was wearing underneath. 

She knew exactly why he wanted her to spend the night, and if she was being honest, she missed him, too.

Sea Hawk hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol all night. He wanted to be fully present with Mermista, to commit every inch of her to memory, to remember every touch, every taste, every sound, every feeling. He rushed through his shower, eager to be with her as soon as possible, and struggling to not get himself off right there with all of the thoughts of her clouding his brain. He dried off, swiped on deodorant and ran a comb through his damp hair in record time, then almost managed to slip and die on the tile floor as he rushed out. Fortunately, he caught himself before he did, managing to only stub his foot into the wall. He gritted his teeth as the pain passed, and composed himself before opening the bathroom door in just boxers.

Mermista looks like a goddess in the center of his bed. She put her phone to sleep and set it on the night stand as soon as he opened the door, then rested her head on the pillow she had wrapped in her arms, watching him. She was wearing a soft gray button up of his, the bottom of which had settled on her lower back, showing off her exquisite backside clad in black lacy panties. 

Sea Hawk joined her in the bed, sliding his hands over the slope of her lower back to her ass, squeezing her cheeks and dipping just low enough to brush his fingers over the space between her thighs.

Mermista shifted towards him, and it was like he’d never been gone. Earlier on the boardwalk, they kissed hungrily, rushed. Now, his lips met hers, soft and gentle, as he moved a hand to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. The other hand found the small of her back, pulling her close to him. She hooked a leg around his hips and felt him smile against her mouth, letting out a happy little sigh.

Mermista let her hands roam, running one along the slope of his shoulder and using the other to cup his pec. She ran her thumb around his nipple, pinching it experimentally. Sea Hawk _melted_ , a soft moan escaping his mouth. Mermista took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, moving her tongue to meet his. The hand at the nape of her neck twists into her hair, and Sea Hawk’s free hand moves to unbutton Mermista’s shirt. She moved back to give him more room, and as soon as he’d undone the last button, Sea Hawk shifted so that she was on her back and he was on top of her, parting her thighs with one knee. She shivered as it brushed up against her core. 

He deepened the kiss for just a moment more, sucking on Mermista’s lip before pulling back. She sat up with him for a moment as he untangled his fingers from her hair, and he helped her shrug off the shirt. She was a painting in a dream, laying underneath him with her hair spread out on the pillow in an azure halo, her eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed and swollen lips slightly parted as she panted. Sea Hawk ran his hands slowly up and down her sides, over her shoulders and her breasts and her soft stomach. He threw his head back for a moment, sighing happily, then looking back at her with a small shake of his head. Looking down at her, he wants to commit every detail, every inch of her to memory. 

“Você é a mulher mais linda desse mundo todinho,” he said, licking his lip as his eyes flickered over her with lustful intention. Mermista only recognized, like, three words from that--but she got the gist of it, especially combined with the look he was giving her. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her. 

“C’mere,” she managed before his lips were back on hers.

God, she missed this. His soft lips, the way he tasted, the way his hands felt on her skin, the way his muscles rippled under her fingertips as he moved. He smelled so good, his weight on top of her was so comforting, the way every single touch was electrifying. She missed him so much, needed him closer, needed more of him.

Sea Hawk tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss even more, before breaking it to trail kisses down her neck. Teeth scraped against skin, and Mermista gasped.

“H-hey, no hickies where they can be seen, I can’t wear concealer in the pool,” she warned. 

Sea Hawk hummed in response, pressing his lips softly to the space he just nibbled at, an unspoken apology. He let his hands roam, tracing the outline of her clavicle before sliding over the curve of her breast, the textured lace of her bra feeling exquisite under his fingertips. 

“So where does your swimsuit end?” He asked, hot breath on her ear as his fingers toyed with the lace edge of her bra. Mermista took his hand, tracing an invisible line across her chest with his fingers. Sea Hawk watched, then nodded, like he was committing it to memory, taking it so seriously it made her laugh. “What?” He asked, a boyish grin coming across his face. His dark eyes crinkled when he smiled like that, genuinely, and it wasn’t fair how fucking attractive he was.

“Nothing, nothing,” Mermista found herself giggling again. They’d barely even started and she felt so loose and floaty, relaxed in his presence. All the tension in her body had melted, leaving her with this bubbly, relaxed version of herself. 

Then Sea Hawk was sliding her bra straps down over her shoulders, pushing the cup down and taking her nipple into his mouth. She arched her back with a soft groan, grinding against his thigh as he ran his tongue over it, causing it to harden and pebble. Mermista reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, wanting to feel his skin directly on hers. He moved to her other nipple as soon as it was free, the cool air in the apartment highlighting where his mouth had just been. 

Mermista raked her nails over his shoulders and down his back, enjoying the way it caused his breath to catch as his muscles twitched under her fingertips. Sea Hawk moved to the space between her breasts and sucked _hard_ on the soft skin until it was red, and Mermista was whimpering beneath him. There was definitely going to be a bruise there in the morning. 

He pulled back with a wet little smack as he kissed the spot he’d just marked, then looked up at her. “You _do_ look amazing in a skirt, by the way,” he said as he reached out to caress the side of her face. She leaned into it with a soft smile. “It was… very difficult to keep my eyes off of you today.” 

“Your punishment for disappearing for a week,” she responded, but there was no bite in her voice. 

“If that’s your idea of punishment, maybe I should misbehave more.” Mermista snorted, shaking his head and taking his wrist in her hand, gripping it tightly.

“Don’t even joke about doing that to me again,” she said sternly, her eyes looking at him seriously. 

Sea Hawk leaned forward, kissing her. “I swear I won’t, not like that,” he promised, then moved his lips just millimeters away from her ear. “But I can’t promise I won’t misbehave,” he growled. 

Mermista released the grip on his hand and moved hers to his chest, lightly pushing him back. “Then you’re gonna have to deal with the repercussions. I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me,” she said before scraping her nails down his chest, admiring the faint red lines she left behind. When Sea Hawk tilted his head to the side, she twisted her fingers into his hair and added: “Don’t worry, I think you’re gonna like them.”

Sea Hawk lets her guide him down to where she wanted him--the space between her thighs which had been aching for his touch since they were on the boardwalk. He pressed a soft kiss to her core over her panties, and that little sensation shot through her body, causing her to arch her back and whimper.

“Tell me about these ideas,” Sea Hawk said, before running his tongue along the line where her panties met her thighs, then switching between kissing and nibbling at her inner thigh. He looked up at Mermista, who had remained silent. “Well?”

“I--I uh--” she stuttered, blushing, then covering her face with both hands, mumbling something into them. 

Sea Hawk leans his cheek against her thigh, giving her time to process whatever she was feeling right then. “You don’t need to be shy with me, Misty,” he said softly after a moment. 

Mermista groaned as she removed her hands to push her hair back out of her face. “I didn’t realize I’d have to say it,” she said, her voice so low it was barely a whisper. 

“Well, gatinha,” Sea Hawk began as he slid his hands under her panties at her hips and tugged at them, pulling them down her gorgeous thighs. He didn’t think they could look any better, but her thigh high socks were definitely a nice addition. “Start small, take as long as you need, I’ll just find a way to keep myself busy in the meantime.”

Mermista nodded, watching as he slipped her panties off over her foot, pressing kisses down her leg over the thigh highs until he was settled in the space between her legs with her thighs hooked over his shoulders. He kept kissing everywhere except for where she _knew_ he knew she wanted him. She tried to shift her hips to tell him, but he held her down with his hands. 

“Tell me, gatinha, what do you want me to do?” He was hovering over her core, his breath puffing over her so softly and it’s driving her crazy. Didn’t he already know what she wanted? Why’d she have to say it out loud? That was so embarrassing--but god damn, he was so sexy, and so accommodating, and it was all the motivation she really needed.

“Go down on me,” Mermista breathed, squeezing her eyes closed. 

“Como quiser,” was all the notice he gave her before he strokes his tongue over her, moving down her sex and staight for her entrance.

Mermista whimpered, arching her back, and he tightened the grip of his strong fingers on her hips. She reached down and tangled her fingers back in his hair as he moved up this time, swirling his tongue around her sensitive clit and fuck, she could fall apart right there.

“You taste so good,” Sea Hawk says as he moves to adjust the angle of his head. He’s humming and soft, satisfactory moans are slipping out of his mouth as he continues to dart and slide his tongue over her folds, the vibrations only adding to the jolts of electricity shooting through her body as he lights up every single one of her nerves. The ends of his moustache tickle her sensitive skin as he does, and fuck, if he ever shaves it off she’s going to be _so mad_. 

She didn’t notice him letting go of her hips until his fingers were inside of her, and she cried out, throwing her head back as her chest rose with the sensation, the hand in his hair tightening its grip and the other hand grasping at the fingers he still had on her hip. Sea Hawk couldn’t hold back his own moan as she pulled his hair, the vibrations causing little gasps to escape her throat as he moved his hand on top of hers, holding it as he continued to suck on her clit. Her thighs tightened around him, her heel digging into his back as she shifted under the pressure. 

Sea Hawk twists his fingers inside of her, slowly at first and then speeding up as her thighs begin shaking. He begins to stroke her g-spot and Mermista’s hips thrust upwards involuntarily as she moans, and he moves with them like he’d anticipated it. Sea Hawk slowed down, letting her get her bearings for just a moment, before picking up the speed again and gently rolling his tongue around her clit. 

“Almost,” Mermista whimpers. “Close!”

Sea Hawk adds a third finger to the mix, and she shatters, her walls tightening as she comes around his fingers. She’s moaning openly into the air as he guides her through it, moving his fingers slowly in and out of her and gently, lazily running his tongue around her clit as the waves wash over her, and her thighs are trembling around his head. The hand in his hair finally releases its tight grip, but she’s still holding his hand with the other, panting. Sea Hawk moves to kiss her thigh again, and she mumbles something.

“What was that?”

“Come here,” Mermista repeated, her voice raspy and breathy. She holds her arms up when he does, and wraps them around him, pulling him into a kiss as she feels him up, wrapping her fingers around his bicep and running the other hand down his chest. Melting into him, she tilts her head and deepens the kiss, hooking a leg around his waist, grinding herself against him. Sea Hawk moans into her mouth as his hands find her hips, grabbing her ass and pulling her impossibly closer, then rolls over onto his back so she’s on top of him. His hands are so warm as he runs them down the curves of her body, it’s really not fair just how good they make her feel. 

Her hair is covering both of their faces, and Sea Hawk moves to push it back behind her ears with both hands. Mermista presses her forehead to his, a shy smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. His hands are still holding onto her face, and he looks absolutely wrecked underneath her: hair mussed, lips swollen, and his pupils are so wide they make his brown eyes look black.

His chest heaves and he exhales a sigh that ends in a smile. “You’re beautiful, Mermista.” 

“Stop it,” Mermista replies, feeling her face flush. She tries to pull back, but he’s holding onto her. 

“It’s true,” he says, kissing her softly, then whispers right against her lips: “So, so fucking beautiful.” Then he pulls back, eyes watery. “And I’m so sorry for making you worry, for hurting you.” 

“Just talk to me, okay? That’s all I want,” Mermista said sullenly. “Just tell me what’s going on.” She pressed her lips to his again, and he nodded under her. 

“I want more of you,” Mermista says, moving a hand to his chest and tracing a nipple with her fingertips. She pinches it between them, pulling gently, and Sea Hawk shivers underneath her, gasping into her mouth. “That alright?”

“More now or--?” Sea Hawk asked. 

“Now,” Mermista whispered, grinding herself against his erection which is still trapped in his boxers, and a strangled moan escapes from his throat as his hips buck up against her involuntarily. “I want you to fuck me, now.” 

Sea Hawk releases her face, moving his hands down to his boxers and yanking them down, kicking them off while Mermista grabs his member and begins to rub it between her folds, getting the tip nice and slick with her fluids. And she was so soft, unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Nothing could compare--not silk, nor cashmere, nor velvet. She was something else entirely. 

Mermista was biting her lip, studying his face as she teased him, and when she’d hit a sensitive spot she’d shudder. Sea Hawk sits up, pressing his lips to hers as he tangles his fingers in azure hair, gasping breathlessly against her lips with seemingly every movement. 

“Condom?” she asks, and Sea Hawk nods, gently moving her off of him so He can roll over and grab one from the nightstand, unwrapping it and rolling it on unceremoniously. When he turns back to her, she’s on her back with the sexiest smirk and her hand between her legs. 

“Impatient,” Sea Hawk growls, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him before positioning himself between her legs.

“What are you gonna--ah!” Mermista gasps as he enters her with a long, satisfied sigh.

“Porra, gatinha, you feel so good,” Sea Hawk groans, rolling his hips and nudging himself deeper. After all that buildup, he has to bite his tongue to stop himself from coming right there like a desperate fifteen-year-old. “I’m sorry, just, give me a second.” 

“Uh-huh,” Mermista replies, needing a second herself to adjust to the size of him. She’s pretty sure he’s the biggest she’s ever been with, but she probably won’t ever stroke his ego by telling him that. Even if he wasn’t, he was definitely the most skilled, and her overstimulated core was proof of that. 

Once he was good to go, Sea Hawk started out with lazy little thrusts, then moved one of her legs over his shoulder and started working himself in and out. He replaced her hand with his own, rolling his thumb around her clit, moving faster. 

“Oh—fuck—“ Mermista cried out, reaching for his shoulders and pulling him closer, dragging her nails down his back. He groaned in response, pressing his lips to hers. He was so warm, every part of him—his hands, his chest pressed to hers, his back, his lips. The way his muscles rippled under her palms as he rocked into her was so comforting. 

Sea Hawk began to trail open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck and shoulder, followed by teeth. Mermista was panting and whimpering in his ear as she clutched onto him. He slowed down for a moment, moving the hand from her clit and curling it around the hair at the back of her neck. She shivered and he slammed into her. 

Mermista all but _sobbed_ as she came, and the way her nails dug into his shoulders and her walls squeezed around his cock with the next thrust were enough to send Sea Hawk over the edge, too. He stuttered a moan as his head dropped into the crook of Mermista’s neck, panting as he came inside of her, filling the condom with his load. He stayed there for a few minutes, catching his breath as he nuzzled into her neck, and she shuddered when he finally pulled out. 

He planted a kiss on her nose, causing Mermista to wrinkle it and laugh, then slid off the bed. He disposed of the condom in the bathroom, then dampened a rag to wipe himself down. Mermista followed him in to clean herself up and get dressed again. 

Sea Hawk was sitting on the bed in joggers and a t-shirt when she came back in the room. He had this look on his face that she couldn’t quite put a finger on. 

“What?” She asked.

“I’m just happy you’re in my life, Mermista.”

Mermista found herself smiling as she climbed into bed with him. “Me too.”


End file.
